


Fits

by Cutie_chan



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Sonadow - Freeform, with no description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Fits of anger and fits of laughterMy first Sonadow fic, I'm sorry it is poor quality but  I just wanted to give this to you guysThere's no description so you just have to work out or use your imagination to figure out what's going onEnjoy!*IAmGorillaz*





	Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Little story inspired by this -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89eCRenX70Y --  
> The anime is called Mob Psycho 100  
> Enjoy!

"You know, sometimes you really piss the hell out of me"

"Why would you say that, Shadow?"

"For starters, why do you always have to sit next to me?"

"That's your problem? Shadow, you have issues"

"No, you don't give me any space, the entire couch is free but you decide to sit here. I need my personal space"

"OK, OK, I'll scooch over a bit ~ see problem solved!"

"This is not what I was on about, fucking get off me! Didn't you hear what I said - you know what"

"Oi, don't shove Shadow, that's not nice!"

"Then get off me!"

"No way, this is too funny"

"Funny?!"

"Yeah, seeing you struggle"

"You fucking sadistic prick"

"Wow, Shadow, I think its time you calm down"

"Sonic, no! Don't don't touch me! Sonic! I said-"

"Shadow, your laugh is so cute!"

"Stop!"

"Stop tickling you? Are you serious? You're asking the 'sadistic prick' to stop? Why don't you make me?"

"I-I I can't breathe--!"

"What was that? Sorry you need to stop laughing"

"Faker--!!"

"OW! Shadow your so violent! You don't have to punch me!"

"I do, and don't ever do that again"

"But admit it was fun"

"What?"

"Admit it"

"...."

"Shadow! Don't go! Wait! Wait you moron! Hey-- ....He shut the door on me..... What was that, Shadow? I Heard you say something"

That was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was that? I know it was really short but I just wanted to give something, if anything, on sonadow stuff, I hope you still enjoyed it as my first sonadow fic  
> Let me know if you want more! I might turn this into a collection of one shots


End file.
